


Expect Wonders

by upsteadheart



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteadheart/pseuds/upsteadheart
Summary: My version of what SHOULD have happened at the end of 6x02. Hailey didn’t strike me the type to go sleep with someone because she was emotional and vulnerable, so I wrote my own version!
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 53





	Expect Wonders

“Hailey…” Jay dropped, as his partner sat beside him on the ambulance ledge. “I just couldn’t help myself.” He defended his actions.

Hailey nodded her head. Knowing if the roles were reversed and she was in his place, she’d probably do the same. But she was a little too high on adrenaline to put herself in his shoes.

“Yeah, well I wish just once you would.” Hailey answered him, sniffing away a few tears. “Hails –” “I thought you were dead, Jay!” She fired, cutting him off.

His heart broke, seeing her cheeks turn pink, the tears run down from her green orbs. “I come running through the parking structure, you’re down on your back, not moving.

Ruzek runs to the other guy, I call for backup and an ambulance, and I figure next call I make is to tell your brother I failed at my job and you’re dead.” Hailey ranted at her partner, letting the mixed anger, fear, and adrenaline come out of her.

“You know what that would do to me!?” Hailey sobbed. Jay took her hand, pulling her into his chest and wrapped his arm around her back.

Hailey clung to him, finally breaking down, the adrenaline running wild in her, making her tiny frame shake in his embrace.

Jay dropped his head to hers, holding her tight. “I’m so sorry, Hails.” He breathed into her hair. “You should be.” She cried.

“I’ve been all over the map… acting way outta character, jumpin’ outta line, and dumping everything on you. Wasn’t fair to you, and I’m so sorry.” Jay told her.

A couple of ragged sobs and sniffles fell from the blonde, as she made another attempt at a solid breath. “I thought you were dead…” She wept, wiping the tears from her face.

Attempting to pull herself together, not really wanting to be crying out in the open with a dozen people around, Hailey sat back up, and finally got one deep breath out.

“Serge wants me to drive you home.” Hailey told him. “Appreciate it, but there’s something I gotta take care of first.” Jay answered his partner.

“Too bad, you’re not leaving my sight.” Hailey set the record. “Where do you wanna go?” She asked him.

“Super at my dad’s place said I gotta go by and pick up what I wanna keep, so he can get rid of everything else and rent the unit out to someone new.” Jay told her.

Hailey nodded her head, a faint smile on her face. “Let’s go. I’ll drive you over.” Hailey nodded her head towards Jay’s truck she had been driving since confiscating his keys earlier in the day.

She stood up first, then helped Jay to his feet, grabbing his tee and handing it to him. Jay tossed it over his head and got one arm in easily, struggling passed the pain in his shoulder to get the other one through.

“Let me help you.” Hailey eased the strain on his shoulder, long enough to get his arm through the sleeve. “Thanks.” Jay breathed softly. “Always.” Hailey told him.

Then she walked off towards the truck, pulling the keys from her pocket. Jay watched after her for just a second, then followed behind.

\--

“Here we go.” Hailey dropped, as she pulled up outside the address Jay had given her, putting the car into park.

She watched Jay for a second, as he just sat there silently. “Can you come up with me?” Jay asked his partner. “It’s… Still a little fresh.” He told her.

“Yeah. Absolutely.” Hailey undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, following Jay up to the apartment.

Jay unlocked the door, stepping aside to let Hailey inside first. As she walked in, Hailey took a look around the place, taking in the décor and whatever else her eyes picked up on.

He made a move towards the bedroom, Hailey following suit. She watched as her partner opened the dresser drawer, first pulling out a vintage-looking signed baseball, then a stack of photos.

As her eyes skimmed them, most of the pictures meant nothing to her. Then Jay pulled one out where she recognized his dad and a tall black-haired woman she’d never seen before.

“That your mom?” Hailey asked Jay, getting a nod back from him as he smiled down at the photo. “She was beautiful.” His partner complimented.

“Yeah… Yeah, she was.” Jay sighed, slipping the photo towards the back of the stack, as he continued on through.

He went through a couple more, and then Hailey watched him freeze. Her eyes immediately flashed to the couple of pictures in his hand.

One of them clearly a picture from his academy graduation day, the other seeming to be an article torn from a newspaper or something. A picture of Jay with his arm around a little kid, the headline of the article detailing a hero cop who saved a 13-year old by fighting off its attacker.

Hailey’s mind immediately flashed back to a conversation they had not 24 hours earlier in the observation room.

“My father and I… we never clicked. He didn’t want me to enlist. He didn’t want me to be a cop. Guy didn’t even show up when I graduated from the academy. He was embarrassed. I learned to keep my distance. Now he’s gone.”

And yet, looking at the pictures in her partner’s hand. “Oh my god, Jay…” She breathed.

His trembling hand came up to his mouth, pressing back a couple of sobs that were dying to get out. She saw the wave making its way through him, as his chest started heaving.

Hailey wrapped her arm around him, her hand on the back of his neck. “Common.” She gently pressed his back, leading him towards the bed.

They both sat on the edge of it, their thighs stuck to each other. Jay dropped his head to Hailey’s shoulder, as tears ran down his cheeks.

Hailey wrapped her arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm, then leaned her head against his and just sat in perfect still silence, letting Jay do what he needed to do.

Slowly starting to come to, Jay could tell from the blinding light coming in through the curtains of his bedroom that it was morning. From the way his head was ringing though, clearly, he’d had a few too many last night.

Attempting to sit up in bed, he felt a massive impact on his head and an equally intense burn in his shoulder, suddenly remembering the events of last night. Getting shot, Hailey breaking down in the ambo, her driving him to his dad’s place, his breakdown… then a blur.

Looking down at the bed, Jay realized the spot beside him had been slept in. But he didn’t feel like anything had happened last night…

Getting out of bed with a grunt, he made his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

He looking up ahead, he caught sight of Hailey standing at the stove, currently in the middle of making breakfast like she was right at home in her own place.

“Morning.” She smiled at him warmly. “Morning…” Jay dropped coming around to the island and slipping into one of the barstools like it was climbing a mountain.

Hailey looked at her partner with a small grin and a raised brow. “Hangover comin’ in strong, huh?” She mused.

A mumble is all the response she got, as Jay leaned his elbow on the countertop, holing his head in his hands. “This should help with that.” Hailey placed a tall glass of orange juice and a couple of aspirin tablets in front of him.

“Where would I be without you?” Jay released, popping the pills into his mouth and throwing back the juice with it.

Watching Hailey go on cooking the feast she was in the middle of preparing, Jay knew he should probably ask that question that hadn’t left his mind since he woke up and saw the messy bed beside him.

“D – Did something happen last night?” Jay asked her. “You mean beyond you getting shot, me breaking down, us going to your dad’s, and you breaking down?” Hailey questioned, getting a nod back in reply.

Hailey smiled sympathetically in his direction. “No.” She assured him. “I drove you here, let you drink as much as you wanted, and made sure you got to bed in one piece.

You got a… little handsy…” Jay blushed at that. “And given my emotional state last night, it wasn’t easy to resist your – advances… But I’m not the type to sleep with someone just because either or both of us are emotional and vulnerable.

If we ever made it passed that line, it wasn’t gonna be when one of us was drunk and the other was high on adrenaline.” Hailey told him.

“You saying you want us crossing that line?” Jay grinned at her. Hailey had to bite her lip to fight one of her own.

“What I am saying, is that if we were to cross the line, last night wasn’t the night for it.” She clarified.

“But you did sleep beside me last night.” Jay brought up, to which Hailey nodded in confirmation. “By the time you passed out and the adrenaline was starting to wear off, I was starting to come to terms with what happened yesterday… I didn’t wanna leave you. I was scared to leave you.” She admitted.

A sigh escaped Jay, knowing he owed her big time for his behaviour the last few days. “I’m real sorry I put you through all that, Hails.” He apologized for the millionth time, knowing his partner well enough by now to know that simple apology wasn’t gonna fix everything, but he felt the need to tell her.

A soft sigh fell from between her lips, as she turned off the stove and looked up at him. “You have to know by now that when I disagree with you, or talk you down from doing something, I’m not doing it for the hell of it or because I get my kicks from telling you what to do. I’m your partner, Jay. It’s my job to keep you safe.” Hailey told him.

“I know that. And it’s my job to keep you safe, and I haven’t been doin’ a whole lot of that lately. But I promise I’ll do better.” And she believed him.

Because that was their thing. One of them did something the other didn’t like, they fought, then they talked about it, they forgave each other, moved on, and were back to normal the next day.

“These are yours, by the way.” Hailey grabbed the keys to the truck, handing them to him. “Re-earned my privileges, have I?” Jay teased.

Hailey chuckled softly. “Well, I’d give you my own rip, but considering you were shot, got that stripdown from Voight before I walked over to you, and that breakdown last night… think you’ve been punished enough.” She told him.

“Just don’t tell Kev I let you drive the rig.” Hailey quirked a brow at that. “He’s been dying to have me let him drive the truck for like… two years.” Jay informed her, his mind going back to the first time Kev had ridden with him in the truck, and the way his buddy had all but drooled over the built-in wifi.

Hailey beamed at him. “Well, you get certain privileges when you’re the owner’s favourite person.” She grinned adorably.

Now Jay’s turn to raise a brow at her. “So sure of yourself, are you?” Jay poked. “Argue with the wall.” Hailey told him, serving up the breakfast feast that was about to get cold if they didn’t ingest it soon.

“Yeah, you win that one.” Jay told her, making her smile softly. “So, does that mean I’m your favourite person?” He attempted half-jokingly.

Hailey looked back at him, as she transferred the bacon strips from the pan onto both plates. “You’re my person, plain and simple. Title doesn’t require any more adjectives than that.” She answered him.

“Meaning?” Jay brought up. Realizing the topic wasn’t going anywhere until he was fed a non-cryptic answer, Hailey laid out simply.

“The team, we’re a family at this point. The shit we’ve been through together, the hits taken at the unit that we’ve withstood and survived, there isn’t much we wouldn’t do for each other. You and I, whole other stage above that.

You’re the person I got to for everything. The person that I can never stay mad. The person who supports me in everything and anything that I do no matter what. You’re the person I can’t live without. My person.” Hailey clarified.

“That why you freaked out yesterday?” Jay asked her. “You really wanna do this again?” Her tone immediately got defensive, as she dropped the spatula to the counter.

“I’m not talking about what I did, Hails. I’m talkin’ about you.” He told her. “What about me?” She scoffed. “You think you’d have reacted like that yesterday if it was anybody else lying there? React fast and call an ambo? Absolutely. Be scared half to death of losing them? Yeah, like you said, we’re family.

But the way that you broke down yesterday, in your own words… That doesn’t happen when it’s just anyone lying there. So why was it different, Hailey?” Jay insisted.

“Because I love you!” She finally cut him off, making them both freeze as the weight of her words sunk in. “Damn it…” spilled from her lips, as she turned away from him.

“And for some reason you think I don’t love you?” Jay’s voice came, making her freeze in place. She turned back around to face him, her eyes glossed over.

“And why should you!? I’m nothing special, Jay!” That just cut through him like a knife. “Exactly!” He threw back at her, managing to momentarily silence her.

“You’re not an over the top personality, you don’t need to be doing something every second of every day, you don’t give a shit what anybody thinks of you or what you have to say.” Jay pointed out.

“Hailey…” He came around the counter closer to her. “You keep your emotions pressed down, but you also wear your heart on your sleeve. You’ve got a razor-sharp mind that keeps everybody on their toes. You’ve got a wicked sense of humour that is exactly what I need when these cases have me drowning and you keep my head above water.

I look at you across a room, and the second you look back at me, I know that you instantly get where my head’s at. I come up with some sort of a plan and you’re already three steps ahead of me executing it.

I love you, Hails. And you know I don’t go messin’ around with those words, but they just feel so right with you. You’re my person, Hailey. You’re the one I can’t live without.” He stopped once he ran out of air, letting her take in everything he’d rambled off.

She sniffed back the short tears forming her eyes, strode over to him and crashed her lips against his. Jay was quick to fall right into it with her. Lifting her up and depositing her down on the counter, their breakfast now long forgotten.

Jay’s arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand planted in her hair, as his lips captured hers, their tongues doing some kind of intoxicating tango.

“How’s that emotional state of yours doin’ now?” Jay breathed against her mouth. “Mm… Clear as day.” Hailey moaned in reply, her legs locked around his waist, pulling him into her.

“Your hangover still banging?” Hailey checked. “You know what they say… ‘expect wonders’.” He recited the aspirin tagline, making her laugh. 

“Think you’re ready to cross that line?” He then brought up.

“That would imply friends to lovers. Nothing more than a couple rounds, and no more serious than friends with benefits. Like I said, you’re my person. Plain and simple, no lines involved.” Hailey put.

“In that case, let’s you and me go have some fun.” Jay said to his partner. “Now that sounds like my kinda scene.” Hailey grinned adorably.

A surprised shriek escaped her, as Jay lifted her up off the counter, and carried her into the bedroom, getting the door behind him with his foot.

The rest of the world could wait, this was two years in the making.


End file.
